Coming Home
by jackie1201
Summary: There's no better feeling than coming home after a long trip. And home, of course, is where the heart is. But what if your heart's split into two... and you find yourself lost between two homes? And of the two homes, you know you can only choose one. You either choose the first and loose everything else, or choose the second, and lose your life's love to Death... Sequel of GOFGOL
1. The Return, Unexpected

**AN: **Heyyy, guyss. It's been a while since the last update, eh? I apologize for not updating sooner. I've been going through quite a bit these days, in personal relationships and the such. But that'll only enhance my experiences, and in turn, my writing, right?

I'd like to give a little warning before you go on ahead and scroll down to read the first chapter of Coming Home.

Ciel is definitely OOC, and he will get more and more OOC as his pride is stripped away and his fears are heightened.

The story get's a tiny bit boring here, as Coming Home is really just to provide a transition between GOFGOL and the coming sequel. The story is a mere 6 chapters long, and the first letter of the second word of each chapter's title will spell a single word. If anyone has a guess, please PRIVATE MESSAGE me. If you spoil the answer in the comments I won't be so happy. Anyone who can guess it before I upload the 5th chapter will get a chapter dedicated to them in the last sequel :)

Other than the fact that this sequel is merely a way to lead into the third, I'll also say that everything, and I mean _everything _is going to go downhill starting with this sequel. (Of course, I'll always end the story on slightly higher note, cuz that's just what I like to do.) But if you're completely content with the way GOFGOL ended, then, well, don't read this. I plan the next sequel to be fullll of tears. And (hopefully) tears will be shed in this sequel too.

For now, that's all I have to say (aren't you glad I'm almost done with the AN? lol), and I hope that you'll enjoy the story. Best wishes from me~~ And PLEASE remember to review. It means a lot to me~

**Chapter 1: The Return, Unexpected**

Back.

He was back.

Standing on the tip of the small glass canoe, with his hands put together under the heavy robes, his lips pursed tightly, and his eyes half-lidded, Ciel was back. He was silent as the canoe moved forward in a slow, steady manner, breaking through the water, sending small ripples to his left and right. The sun was rising from the East and the stars were fading out, one by one, as this long-lost bride returned to this mortal world, finding it almost cold and unfamiliar.

And on the shore where Ciel's coffin had once departed from the society, children gathered around, pointing and whispering. Sensing a queer, mysterious air early in the sky, they had already waken and clustered around the small beach with fine white sand.

Murmurs filled the air, as adults joined the parade.

"Ma, who's that?"

"Ne, there's someone on the water!"

"Maybe it's a fairy. I dreamt of one last night~"

It was not long till the shore was filled with excited whispers.

Ciel squinted a little more to recognize the faces on the shore. He could scarcely tell where his mother was, but he knew, for sure, where Lizzy was. Her hair was absolutely unmistakable. And so was her voice.

"Cielllll~~!" A shrill voice broke the cold silent air of the morning. Elizabeth was the first to recognize who the young man on the boat was. And she, bubbling with excitement, was the first to get pick up her skirts and run towards the water, run towards the glass canoe in all her layers of skirts, to greet her best friend.

Ciel couldn't help but smile, almost missing the company he had received "up here". Not that he didn't like it "down there" with Sebastian, but Ciel did feel lonely at times. And now, he was back. He was back to where he was born. He was back home.

Back.

He smiled at the thought.

The glass canoe gradually slowed down, until it reached a stop a few feet away from where the water came in contact with the sand.

"Ciel~" Lizzy giggled, coming to a stop at the side of the canoe. Ciel smiled again and picked up his robes, getting off the canoe and into the water, the edge of his robes getting wet.

"Hello, Lizzy," he smiled as the rest of the people crowded around him. He took a deep breath, smelling both the familiar scent of home, and of the salty sea, "I'm home."

Now Ciel could see his mother and father. His mother looked years older and his father was walking with the help of a carved wooden stick. He then noticed even Lizzy looked taller… and more womanly. But to him, such a warm place seemed… unwelcoming, cold. Familiar as it was to him, Ciel would swear this place felt different. And he feared the feeling. He felt his world spin, as it did on his first wedding night, and he gripped Lizzy for support.

"H-hey…" his voice had begun to shake, and he hated himself no less for stuttering, "How long has it been since I left?"

From among the crowd came a familiar black hat on a familiar bunch of silver hair, "Kekeke, welcome back, my young lord. You have been gone for about 5 years now."

Ciel nodded briefly and searched for his mother again through the crowd. He realized she looked almost… ghostly… Her pale face was gaunt, and deep circles surrounded her eyes. He pushed through the crowd to the woman he once knew to be his mother, "Ma?"

"Ciel… You're back." The woman wrapped her fragile arms around the form. Ciel dropped his robes and he held his mother back, "Yes, ma… I'm back…"

The mother and son shared a warm embrace, as Vincent came up behind Ciel, "Son…"

Ciel turned and caught his father in an embrace as well. It felt so good to be holding someone… mortal… And someone he knew well.

"Mother, Father… I'm back…" Tears streamed from the younger's face, but he would not admit it.

As the other villagers began to realize what had happened, squeals of delight sounded through the crowd.

"How long are you staying?"

"Come! Come bless my child first!"

"Stay here! Please! You'll bring luck!"

Ciel could only smile as he pulled away from his parents and faced the crowd, "Only for a month," he smiled apologetically, "My husband wants me back by full moon." His eyes seemed to sparkle as he mentioned Sebastian.

But as soon as the word 'husband' sounded through the chilly morning air, a series of gasps sounded, and silence covered the crowd.

Ciel frowned slightly, a little confused. It was just Sebastian after all. That stupid little dorky pervert that he loved so much.

At last, a small voice came from the crowd, "Ishn't the fwire god mean?"

Ciel looked around to find the owner of this voice and decided that the toddler with green eyes, whose mouth was being covered by an anxious mother, was the speaker.

"Mean? Not at all. He told me to come visit," he smiled, crouching down and motioning for the child to come over.

The mother was, at first, reluctant, but the child reached out for Ciel. Soon, the mother gave in, letting the child toddle into Ciel's arms. Ciel picked the child up, balancing her in his arms and stood up again.

"He told me to come back, because he wanted me to make sure you were all okay."

A relived sigh went through the whole crowd.

"But," Ciel continued, "I came to see my father the most…" he smiled sadly, "Sebastian told me he was sick…" He looked at his father, as did rest of the villagers, finding that it was indeed true.

"Sebastian?" the girl in his arms whispered, "Who dat?"

"My but-" he stopped himself from saying 'butler', finding an idiotic grin on his face, "My husband. The God of Fire." He smiled.

The girl nodded, smiling back, "Ish he pwetty?"

"Well… Guys usually aren't called pretty. But he's nice." Ciel could only smile.

"Is he hot then?" Lizzy had cut into the conversation, adding a little spice to the originally pure mixture, "He must be, if you're blushing when I ask that."

"Lizzy, shut it. There are kids here."

"Then tell me afterwards what you guys have done. Or maybe what you guys haven't done just _yet._"

"Lizzy!"

"Well, well, young ones," Rachel was smiling, her arms supporting her husband as they came forward to the pair. "Save your talk for later. Tonight, we will host a party. A party for my lost beloved son, who has finally come back to us. Welcome home, my son."


	2. The Evening Party, Cherished

_Helloooo guys :) i'm sorry this update is so... late?_

_i've been so busy with school, life, love life, etcccc_

_but now that my dear lover is away for holidays, i have time to update again :)_

_I wanna dedicate this chapter to Violet the Maid, who's constantly been on my back about updating :) you have no idea how much inspiration/encouragement you give me :)_

_anyways, this aint my favorite chapter, but enjoyy :)_

_and remember to review :) you get faster updates with more reviews XD_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Evening Party, Cherished**

"Another cup, Rachel, another cup!"

"Ciel, come over here! Tell me about your 'Sebastian-darling'!"

"Drink to the health of the Fire God, my merry gentlemen!"

Laughter. Laughter was a thing Ciel hadn't heard in a long time. Well, his own laughter didn't exactly count, did it? Sebastian never seemed to actually laugh. Yes, there was always that damned smirk on his face, and yes, there was sometimes a chuckle or two when he caught Ciel blushing… But it wasn't a _laugh._

In fact, Ciel had to actually admit he did miss the laughter that the crowd here now gave. It seemed soothing, pleasing to the ear. Much more melodic and joyful than the life 'down there'.

"Ciel!"

A shout had interrupted Ciel's train of thoughts. And it sounded again.

"Ciel! Come here!"

Ciel turned towards where the voice came from, knowing a blonde girl would be smiling at him. He stood up from where he sat as he watched the party, weaving his way through the excited crowd. At last, he seemed to reach Lizzy, "Yeah? You wanted to talk?"

"Not me, on no… someone else~" she took him by the arm, nearly making him spill the wine.

"What is it this time?" he struggled to balance himself as he was dragged towards the emptier side of the long, white sanded beach.

"Uh, you remember Alois?"

"Alois…?" No, he didn't remember. "Of course!"

"Don't lie. I can tell, Ciel. You've never been good with lying! Alois is the boy… uh… a few years younger than you… well, he looks older than you now." She grinned.

"Yes, thanks, I totally didn't know that." He rolled his eyes, before receiving a playful smack from the other on the arm, "Owwww, Sebastian's gonna have you killed for that." He knew he was smiling.

"Just come with me, okay? He says he has something to teach you."

He nodded and merely followed.

The pair soon came to the end of the beach, in a small little cave, carved out by the rippling waves.

"Hey Liz, hey Ciel."

"Aloisss!"

'So her high pitched squeals went to everyone, not just me,' thought Ciel. "Why, hello, Alois. Lizzy said you have something to teach me~"

"Yes, yes, I do," he gave a nervous giggle that seemed to bare knives in it. Ciel felt a chill running down his back, as he sat down on a nearby rock near the entrance. He mapped the cave in his mind quickly, even though it wasn't big, just to make sure he'd have a place to hide or run away. Now that the moonlight was penetrating into the cave, he could see Alois' face. And he could see that goddamned smirk. It didn't look too good.

"Then spit it out. Or my mother will be worried." He looked back to the other side of the shore, where colorful lanterns were strung all over it.

"Nah, don't worry. Your ma knows I'm givin' this talk."

"Then…?"

"Don't you want to learn how to seduce your… Sebastian until he just can't hold it in anymore? He'd be ready to pounce at that time?"

"What?!" Both Ciel and Lizzy were shocked by the other's bluntness.

The new 'friend' burst into a series of maniacal laughter, "Both of you, so gullible. I was only joking. Although I could teach you a few things, Ciel."

"N-no thank you." He hated himself for stuttering, "Come on, let's get serious. What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Liz, can you… give us like… ten minutes?" Alois had completely ignored Ciel's question.

"Alright, but… Don't attack him or anything."

"Attack?" Now Ciel wasn't so sure he wanted to be left alone here… but Lizzy was already gone.

"Nah, don't do attacks on boys like you. Or maybe… I do~" Alois pounced at Ciel, making him fall on the ground, and Ciel let out a small squeak.

"Get off!"

Alois got off as told, smirking, laughing, chuckling… "Really now, do you think I'd be such an idiot to attack a god's wife? I'm here to ask for a friendship," he stood up, dusting himself off, and then holding out a hand to help the other up. Ciel eyed his hand with suspicion, but took it up anyways.

"Take off your eye patch." The blonde spoke bluntly.

"What? No. Only a few people are supposed to see it."

"Bah, shut your mouth. Look at this!" He stuck his tongue out, revealing an orange mark that glowed in the moonlight. It was almost exactly the same as Ciel's.

"And…?"

"I'm going to be wedded to a god, too. At least it's gonna be nice to know that I'll have a friend down there."

"And just which god are you betrothed to?"

The boy turned silent for a moment. "Don't laugh, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not that immature."

"The god of spiders." His eyes seemed to have turned hollow, his smile vanished.

"What?"

"I said, the god of spiders, dummy. Undie says he's Sebastians dad's cousin's cousin or something."

"Mm… Sebastian never told me of him."

"I don't think they like each other very much."

"Mhmm, and you told me this because…?"

"I already said, I want a friend down there. What's your address?"

"Woah, woah, calm down, and hold on a second. You don't look scared."

"Why would I be?"

"You're marrying… a guy you've never seen. Well, assuming it's a guy, since you said 'god' and not 'goddess', correct?"

"Yes, but you're already there. I'm not going to be the first. Besides, I fear nothing." A lie, and Ciel could tell Alois was lying. Still, he kept silent about the matter.

"Of course. And address… Well, I don't have one."

"Do you not live there, then? Where do you live?"

"No, moron. We don't have addresses down there. You simply 'know' your way."

"Oh."

"Well, nice to meet you, future… distant relative-in-law? I'm not sure if you'd even count that as an in-law."

"Nice to meet you too!" The smile became visible again as he grabbed the other's hand and began to shake it enthusiastically.

Ciel simply nodded, raising an eyebrow, and standing up, "Can I leave now?" Honestly, he didn't like this boy very much…

"Oh? Uh. Yeah. I'll go with you. To the party right?"

"Of course. Where else?" The pair had begun to walk out of the cage and onto the white-sanded beach again, "When are you to marry your prince charming?"

"Uh… in six months time."

"How come you know of this so early in the days?"

"Dunno. Undie told me, Claude appeared in his dream or some shit."

"Claude… so that's his name?"

"Yup. I don't like it much. Doesn't seem very fancy, compared to my name. Alois is just the best name ever~~"

"Of course. Of course." He rolled his eyes slightly as he reached the beach again.

He stole away as soon as he could. He loved life up here. All the partying, the smiles, the warm, hearty greetings, and all the familiar people.

Ciel felt happy.

In the midst of his happiness, he hated to admit, Ciel had somewhat forgotten Sebastian.


	3. The Gateway, Closed

Hey there :) Sorry this is kinda late :(  
So much has been going on lately in my life. And in reality, most of that is not exactly happy... So I'm technically under a lot of stress and am feeling pretty confused and upset...  
But none the less, here's an update? I'm trying to keep my updates a little more constant, and I think that should be easier to do now, as I see writing as a way to escape from reality... so to speak. I feel like I want a break from everything, maybe just run to some distant island for a day or two. I'm tired and drained, and if you saw me now, you'd probably think you just saw a zombie Dx but i'll survive and hopefully, this story will flourish!

I plan on finishing this story before the end of Feb, so watch out for updates :) After that, I believe I will be working on a novel called "Letters to Heaven" before I begin my lonnggg journey for the third and final part of GOFGOL :)

So guys, wish me luck :) and encourage me by reviewingggggggggggggggggggg ggggg XD

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Gateway, Closed**

Happy times float through the air, and one becomes scarcely aware of how quickly the days are passing. It's like when a beautiful, scented spring mysteriously rolls into a hot summer, which in turn steals away to fall, which then leads up to a long, dreadful and almost dead winter.

And so it wasn't long before Ciel found himself once again, a day before full moon. Family reunions, friendships renewed and all that had proved to be much more entertaining than life down there.

Deep inside, Ciel somewhat missed Sebastian… but life up here wasn't bad either. No, in fact it was far from bad. Sometimes, Ciel thought it maybe even… better…

Now, sitting alone at a small creek his friends and he used to visit, he pulled his knees up to his chest. Around his head was a crown of daffodils, a gift from the younger ones of the village. He smiled softly, his fingers twirling a forget-me-not in them.

Had he forgotten Sebastian? Of course not! Did he miss Sebastian? Well, a little. He smiled at the thought of that dorky face. Yes, he did miss Sebastian.

Ciel wondered how life down there would be like again, after spending time up here… Would he be back to the extravagant parties and endless visits with Sebastian? Oh, and the sweet nights, of course. He wondered if he'd miss life up here.

If Ciel were to choose between down there and up here… he really didn't know what to chose. If only he could find a balance between the two. If only there was a passage that linked both worlds.

Of course, there wouldn't be such a passage. Had there been one, he wouldn't have had to have died in the first place.

Ciel felt shy, small, and almost timid in the shade of a big, dark oak. This was a feeling he hadn't felt in… a long time. He leaned back into the strong bark of the tree. Ah yes, he had been even smaller then, looking up at this big oak, but Lizzy or someone was always there to help him climb a little higher into the tree.

He found himself looking up at the sky, between the leaves. The sky was so blue. And big. For the first time in years, Ciel remembered the way the world used to be. When he was young and small. When he didn't have the control that he now had, both down there, and even up here.

He would have to admit he did like the control. But he couldn't help but remember how his life used to be like. Those days that were always the same, predictable, and yet, somewhat fresh. He also liked to remember the way he used to be a son, have a family, a bright future.

It wasn't that he felt more content here than there. Ciel's life up here was very different to that down there. They were so different. Too different, maybe, that it was hard to tell which one he liked more.

"Ciel! C'mon! Your mother's calling!" A voice rang through the Undertaker's house. Ciel had taken up temporary residence there for his last days in this familiar world.

"Coming!" Ciel chirped as he leapt up from his seat on top of a gilded coffin, for an elder who had died only two days ago. He ran out towards the door, leaping into the open air, and took a deep breath. He smiled.

"Ciel, dear, hurry up! You need to get ready. Your party's beginning in 15 minutes and… " Rachel gasped, for the first time, putting down the plethora of lanterns she had held in her delicate arms, "You're not even dressed yet!"

"Well…" Ciel didn't really have much to say as his mother ushered him back into her own dwelling, pulling out robes and other ornamental objects to fit on Ciel.

* * *

Ciel waltzed through the crowd, smiling. And yet his smile wasn't that of a happy carefree child. No, it was that smile… that of one who was where he ought not to be, and yet wanted to remain.

Ciel felt rather confused, but never faltered to stand tall and look exceptionally regal. It tired him, but none-the-less, he did it without a single blemish.

Ciel's cheeks were slightly red, having drank a little too much wine. His world wasn't spinning yet, so he supposed a cup or two more would not matter too much. He took yet another cup from a passing 'waiter' and took a sip.

* * *

The night had slowly slipped away, giving the sky a chance to be repainted. The beach was scattered with confetti, lanterns, and other celebratory materials.

And the canoe which Ciel had come in was still tied to a peg near the end of the beach…


End file.
